The Me, I hate
by Black.Chain.Of.Alice
Summary: A bit AU-ish! Kise returned from his work and was rape by a man who is actually one of Japan greatest man. He can't play basket for the time being. How can he face his friend with such humiliation? The GoM promise him to revenge that bastard but unknown to him, His friends actually also like him? Set it Teiko Days! KisexGOM. Lemons/Rape!
1. Start of the nightmares

**A/N: Yo! I'm writing another fic #killed and pairing of course it's KisexGoM! XDD And, this is the M-rate fic that i try my best to write! XD Well, I hope it doesn't sucks especially with my lacking experience of describing (Even though i understand the way) **

**I think that's all what I will say. Warnings is as usual with the extra of Lemons and raping! XD And, I'm just a small girl writing an english M-fic so please, bear with the lacking, nee? ^w^ (A really bad girl who must not be followed!)**

**Nevertheless, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket is own by Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**The Me, I Hate**

**Chapter 1**

The night sky are dark. But the sky was lighten by the stars shining brightly upon them. The road was so quiet and dark. With no sounds except for the wind or animals barking or the on/off post lamp. It was a really dangerous time for people to be walking- no one could have guessed if something happened. Cause bad guys likes to 'act' at that kind of time.

But still, knowing the danger, I- Kise Ryouta am walking at that kind of street. Guess, i have no choice do I? My house is in this street. I take my phone and press some button to send a message to my friends who messaged me earlier. Wondering why I am walking in the street alone at this kind of time? Well, that's quiet easy. I've just returned from my work.

I work as model. But I'm also a regular in Teiko Junior School and member of the "Kiseki no Sedai".

As I am typing my message to my friend, a figure suddenly appeared behind my back and hit me harshly on my back, making me unconscious. The figure was smiling wickedly. My phone drop at the street. The figure didn't even bother taking the phone with him.

**(X)**

I open my eyes slowly. It seems that it was so hard to open them as seems like I've just wake up from the bed. But it was totally wrong. I end up in a deserted alley- near my house street earlier. And also, i realize that i was half naked- with only my shirt left. _"Shit.." _

"I see, so you're awake, huh.." The man said darkly as he reach to touch my face. I want to slap that dirty hands of him away from my face but to no avail.

The man wear an untidy office-work clothes- without his ties and the color of his office clothes is dark blue. He seems to be around mid-thirties.

"You can't do what you want, your hands are tied by me~" He purred huskily to my ear which make me twitched in disgust. Yes, my hand are tied tightly to prevent me from escaping. I tried to break free from the tying but another failure. He harshly grab my chin, making his face close with him. He just smirk widely while he was staring right to my eyes.

"Oh no, no you can't do that." He smirked. "And you really have pretty face as what the rumor said, huh, Kise Ryouta~"

His mouth doesn't reek of alcohol, which mean he was perfect conscious of what he was doing to me! I spit at him which make him growled and harsly rise my chin and kiss my lips harsly. My eyes widen in schock and tears immediately pour down from my eyes. I tried to break free from it. But, that makes him wanted more and more.

The kiss was pure of hunger and lust. I hate it! It was disgusting!

I tightly close my mouth to prevent him from entering my mouth. He desperately want to be in with and bite my lower lips. Leaving it a mark. I once again tried to break free from the kiss and my tied-hand.

He pulled apart to take a fresh air. A small bruise was marked at my lips.

I hate it. I was helpless. I can't do anything to fight him back. Shit, shit, shit, I hate it so much, damn!

"No-no.. please no.. do-don't.." I begged him, my voice quavering.

He seems to ignore me and licked his lips in delight. He move his face closer and lick my collarbone. I shut my eyes tightly. It is so freakin disgusting!

"Please... no. I don't want this anymore.. Let me go.. please... help me.. anyone... help.." I silently sob while withstanding the disgusting feeling.

He smirk once again after hearing my sobbing and silent me in another harsh kiss. Which last only a couple seconds. He went down from my collarbone to my body- precisely my nipple.

"Do-don't.. not.. there.. please..." I begged him again.

Ignoring my begging, he lick and suck my right nipple and play my left nipple with his other left hand. Pinching it, teasing it, twisting it, rubbing it. And repeated those action to the other nipple. It is just so disgusting!

I bite hardly on my lips to prevent me from producing those sound that he wants. No, i will not produce that sound with him. I refuse so gladly!

"It taste nice~" Huskily the man said. I don't answer anything and my tears just pour quickly with no sign of stopping.

He then smile wickedly. "Ah, I've become this hard just teasing you~" Said him and stand up. Opening his pants zipper and revealing his hard cock.

"No-no.. not that.. no please, no.." I continue on crying. And before I can continue, he shove forcefully his cock to my mouth. Tears quickly again pour with my eyes widen. He pull my face so that I could work on his penis which i refuse to let my tongue move.

"Ahn.. mhn.. ngh!" A weird voice come from my mouth while he forcefully moving my head to his cock. His wicked smile form wider and put another force pulling my head faster. Resulting more tears just pour down,

"A-ah.. I'm gonna come~"

Then, his cum spread in my face. My model face was now corrupted by this, disgusting, pervert, cheating old man's cum!

Some of the cum were at my chest area, my hair and my face and inside my mouth. He force me to gulp down his cum. No way. No. No. No. NO!

I will not drink that dirty, disgusting cum of some unknown old man but he force me, by forcefully closing my mouth so that i could drink it. It taste YUCK.

Now, his hand are moving to my cock, He rub them with his hand and pull his cock so that they rubbed each other. No, it's disgusting. Stay away from. Go away.

"Hnmn.. go away, ngh... no.. please." I continue on begging and begging but still, he ignore those.

He lower down his body and lick and suck my cock. No, not that disgusting tongue of his. No, i.. please no. I can't stand anymore.. it's too disgusting. Finally, after some time of him licking and sucking my cock, i cum. He was glad that i cum. He licked my cum in his face and drink it.

"Kise Ryouta, really, you just taste to delicious~" He purr huskily. "Ah, i just can't wait any longer..."

No. No. No. No. No. No!

"Do-don't.. put.. that in.. no please no!" I begged him louder with my tears still pouring.

Without any warning, he thrust his cock to my butt hole. "AHH...!" I cried of pain. He continue to thrust and thrust. I bite my lips harder that before to prevent that voice from coming out.

"Oh please don't hold back and produce those sweet sounds coming from your lips, Kise ryouta~" Purr him which make me shudder, disgusted.

He thrust faster and faster. Fuck! Why can't i hold any longer?! My lips betrayed me by producing the weird voice.

"A-ahn..! Ngh! No.. mhn.. it hurts!" I moaned. He smiled widely in victory.

"Ah~ finally! The sound i've been waiting for to come out from that lips of yours!" He continue to thrust faster.

"Ahh..! It... hu-hurts... ngh.." I continue crying.

After a couple of thrusting, he opened his mouth, "I'm go-gonna cum.." Was what he said as he still thrusting.

"No-no..! Ple-please.. do it outside.. ngh.. no ple- AHH!" He yelled. Ah, it was too late. We reach the climax. Fuck. I take a deep breath because now, I'm too tired.

He smiled in utter victory and zip back his pants. "It was fun, Kise Ryouta. Hope to meet you again and, I'm watching you.." He smirked. Releasing Kise from the tying- leaving his tie and left Kise alone in the cold, dark alley.

There, he quietly cried out his tears loudly.

I lost his virginity to an old, cheating, disgusting, unknown man. I am now dirty. Too ashamed facing his friend. Ashamed that he was helpless. I am so weak. I can't do anything to break free from him, damn..

"I'm so dirty... i'm ashamed to face everyone.." He muttered between his sobs.

He weakly wear his dirty clothes. Unknown to him, accidentally, he brought that man's tie in his pants pocket. And shakily, went back to his home that's quite near to that 'nightmare' place.

How can I face my friends like this?

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry for the bad raping scene! This the best i can do. Actually, I want to add some more scenes but the time is not with me! It's 3:30 here i need to take a rest! **

**Also, this fic will be updated longer than the my other 2 fics! Patience and apologize!**

**Btw, should I continue and what do you think of this? Reviews so that I know! *A***


	2. This is my decision to end my nightmares

**A/N: Ok! Here I'm back minna..! XD I know how you felt, really! Especially the perverted guy did that to Kise! DX #Slap Heck, i know since I'm the one who wrote it, tehee~ :p**

**And, yes, sorry for the Kise FG for making Kise like that! Although, I'm one of them~ :p**

**Anyway, Thx for the reviews/faved/alerted! XD Really that makes me happy! *shed tears of joy* Now, I will start since i don't have anything to say!**

**Enjoy~ :3**

**Warning: Slight OOC-ness.. (I think and hope- maybe?), Typos, Grammars errors!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

**The Me, I Hate**

**Chapter 2**

The next morning came. Kise's body is still numb. Still too weak to move. He reluctantly wake up from the bed to a sitting position. The morning sunlight shine brightly right to Kise's eyes and he blocked the light from reaching his eyes with his hand, shutting his eyes partly.

And suddenly, yesterday's night flashed back to his head. His body immediately freeze and tremble in fear. Sweat flow out of his body that it will not stop for a long time. Putting his both hand in his hair, pressing it slightly, telling to stop remembering that nightnamare, but to no avail.

He is still afraid and humiliated. He really still felt those feelings; weak, useless, dirty.

He is too afraid to step outside from his house to face the reality; the blue sky with nice weather, his favorite sports, his teamates and bestfriends. Too afraid that his friends will hate him, despise him, disappeared from him, not accepting the _now _him. Too afraid to remembered those flashback that traumatized him.

Unknowingly, tears pour down from his eyes. Ah... how he really hated himself. He didn't wipe that tears from his eyes and just let roll down. A small, sad smile cross to his trembling lips.

He tried to pick his phone but he couldn't see so nor the feel of the item. Ah... yes, he remember, his phone drop when that perverted old man attacked him. He didn't even bother to take that phone back or he will have a hard time sleeping, with the item of one of his traumatize memories.

He pick his picture frame from beside his bed-table. Staring at the picture witha sad, small smile. The picture of him and his friend at their usual hanging place. Well, it's kind of rare that Akashi actually agreed to Kise's idea of taking a picture together, well with Aomine and Midorima threatened to agree so. And now, he is grateful to Akashi.

He put back the picture to the original place before smiling again a sad smile. He needs to end it now and just made up decision in his head.

He arise from his bed and change from his pajamas to his normal clothes. He is gonna skip school for once. To take a fresh air.

He doubt his decision to step outside his house but he just shrugged it off since... _this will be the last time._

* * *

After stepping outside, he will take another route to reach his destination. He will never take that path anymore. Never.

His first destination is his work place, his agency. He just stare at the building while smiling sadly. A gush of wind brushing some of his hairs strands.

He continue to his second destination, which is the arcade where he and his friends likes to hang out after practice. A pleasant memories than flashed at his head when he was caught staring at a certain crane game. The memories were really good. It was a happy memories, with funny actions of his friends, that it would forever stay stuck on his head, especially Kuroko and Midorima. "Midorimacchi... Kurokocchi.."

Next, the third destination is an basketball court, where he and Aomine, ace of the Kiseki no Sedai often play one-on-one. Plus their team's manager and Aomine's chilhood friend, who likes to scold Aomine.

"Aominecchi.. Momocchi.." Muttered to himself with a small gushed of wind as a background an a small, sad, lonely smile plastered on his lips. Ah, he remembered the days when he often challenged Aomine and always loses, resulting him to whine and protest and shout, "I will beat you, Aominecchi!"- as the last sentences that was always said after some whining and protest.

And the reply from the other party is always, "Heh, come and try anytime but I will always win." with a confident yet happy and excited smug.

Continuing his fourth destination is the convection store, one of the place- other than the game arcade- where he and the kiseki no sedai like to hang out. With sometimes Akashi buys them the cheapest ice cream compared the other ice cream available in at the store- the strawberry ice cream. And the result is that Kise is whining and complaints about how vanilla ice cream taste better and Kuroko agreed with that but that thought quickly changed because of Akashi's threat. And also, the place where Akashi agreed on taking a picture of them together. Also, one of the shop where Murasakibara likes to buy his snacks from.

"Akashicchi.. Murasakibaracchi.." He sadly whispered while smiling in a bit relief.

Now, it's his last destination. It's his school, Teiko. Which is the place where held most of his memories. Happy, sad, lonely, excited, amazement, and any other mixed emotions he felt. The source of that feeling of his was produce by his friends and teamates, Kiseki no Sedai of Teiko.

He didn't walked inside the school grounds (since he skipped school) but just stare at the building while enjoying the pleasant memories and the gushing wind.

He decide that he will need to go now.

Even though he want to cherish his _last moment_ at the very best but it seems.. his time is up.

"Sayōnara... Soshite anata wa nani o shita ka shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu.. Shikasi gomen'nasai."**(1) **He muttered to himself as while smiling full of sadness yet thankful at the same time. And shed, a single tear, flowing down his cheeks.

* * *

**-Same Time, GoM's POV-**

Aomine angrily while gritting his teeth, throw the ball with his full power. "What the hell is Kise thinking of coming late to practice?! That's just not him!" Snorted Aomine.

"Dai-chan! Calm down! Ki-chan will not skip practice! Maybe he is just chased by his fangirls!" Replied Momoi back.

"But.. Ki-chin will not be late until this time range.. right?" Muffled Murasakibara as he munched on his snacks.

Silenced.

Momoi couldn't snapped at what Murasakibara's words. Since that it was true, even though he is chased down by his fangirls, he could not be late to this period!

"I agree with Murasakibara-kun, but.. today i didn't even see any sign of Kise-kun." Kuroko suddenly joined with a blank expression.

All eyes know are staring at disbelief to Kuroko. They just still couldn't grab that fact which Kuroko stated.

"No wonder, the school is quiet and his obssessed, fanatic fangirls were depressed." Midorima added while fixing his glasses, and his left hand holding today's lucky item.

"I agree with Atsushi, Ryouta will not be late until this kind of range." Agreed Akashi seriously and nodded. "Okay! Practice are over!" Shouted Akashi and all the other members followed what was told by their ferocious captain. Leaving the court to head to the locker, changing their clothes and leave the gym. With know only the GoM (minus Kise) and their manager left

"I really have a bad feeling about this.." Akashi suddenly bluttered out and all eyes was now gazing seriously to him.

"Please elaborate, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said.

As Akashi want to elaborate, Momoi offered Akashi a bottle of drink which he accept. He was about to drink it before explaining it to Kuroko but his suddenly drop his bottle. A flash of action he sees in the future made him stop and drop the bottle. His eyes widening at what he saw.

"Akashi What happened?!" Ask Aomine impatiently.

Worried and seriousl and confused glance was given by his teamates.

"Daiki! Tetsuya! Hurry up and head to Ryouta's house!" Ordered Akashi while raising his voice impatiently. He never lose his temper like this, and never lose his personality to raise his voice. Especially when he is doing that rare actions at the same time.. something bad must have happened.

"Akashi-kun! What happen to Ki-chan?!" Wondered a very worried Momoi with her voice, louder than usual.

Akashi didn't answer her. He just clenched his fist hardly. He is still thinking and remembering at the flashed of the future actions.

"Oi, Akashi!" Midorima called Akashi's name loudly to make the smaller boy snapped out of his blank thoughts and actually work. Aomine and Kuroko hadn't go like what Akashi ordered since they still need to the reason- even though he knew it's really a risk to ignore the red-head's orders.

"Daiki! Tetsuya! Just immediately go and stop Ryouta what he will do, instantly!" Akashi raised his voiced once again.

"Damnit Akashi! Just said what is that idiot will do!" Snapped Aomine furiously. Yes, he really understand that he need to hurry and run to Kise's house as Akashi's order but why... his leg's doesn't want to listen to him but just stayed there, curious what Akashi's answer is.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Ryouta wants to commit suicide!"

* * *

**TBC**

**NOTE: (1) **_goodbye.. and thank you for what you done.. but I'm sorry.._

**A/N: How is it? Wah,,, Kise-kun.. don't commit suicide! Q_Q)/ #Slap #You're the one writing it!# **

**Okay, sorry for making Kise want to commit suicide.. and I hope this chapter.. is not OOC..**

**Well, thank you for reading and.. reviews what you think about this chapter! *A*)/**


	3. My suicide

**A/N: Thx for the reviews minna-san..! XDD And sorry for the late update! T_T I just updated "Between Us?" a couple days ago.. So yeah.. *awkward smile***

**Btw, yeah! I wanna kill that man so much until I'm satisfied..! #slap Okay.. I know I'm the one who write this.. hehehe.. forgive me :3 *peace* #kick**

**Moreover..! I don't know what to say anymore so maybe... I will say this at least. I really love and happy of your supports and reviews! I made me smile remembering it! Really, thank a lot!**

**So, i will start, shall we? Enjoy~**

**Warning: Characters sometimes may / may not be OOC, english errors, typos!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi!**

* * *

**The Me, I hate**

**Chapter 3**

Aomine and Kuroko are running as fast as their feet could take, heading Kise's house. While they are running, their head were still thinking, absorbing the words coming out from Akashi's mouth earlier. Kuroko's breath are becoming harsher and harsher. He was tired of running non stop from school to Kise's house.

Well.. it only take 20 minutes from the school to his house but the road, was full of sharp edges and turn. So it was a bit confusing and complicated. And because of that, they keep on reaching a death. They even wondered how the hell Kise could walk just for 20 minutes without getting lost.

Aomine just groaned in annoyance because they're wasting their time with all the wrong turn and keep them getting a death-end road.

"Aomine-kun, we must hurry. I feel something bad gonna happen soon." Said Kuroko seriously while lowering his eyebrows a bit.

"Tch. I know that, Tetsu!" Scowled Aomine in reply as he narrow his eyes. He took his phone and clicked some numbers. It seems that he is dialing Kise's phone to hear some news or something of sort from Kise.

Kuroko continue running behind the groaning Aomine. Seems that Aomine failed to reach Kise. But then, a ringing sound suddenly echoed and It caught Kuroko's attention, making him stop running. Aomine follow his fellow friend action, he stop running as he end his call.

"What the hell happen, Tetsu?!" Inquired Aomine while raising his eyebrows in an annoyed and impatient tone.

"Aomine-kun, try to call Kise-kun once again." Reply Kuroko, narrowing his eyebrows a bit.

"Ha?"

"Just try to call Kise-kun once again, Aomine-kun. Please." Repeated Kuroko in a bit of serious pleading voice. Aomine clicked his tongue but agreed so.

Aomine once again call Kise's phone.

The ringing voice in louder and clearer than before. Aomine widen his eyes realizing the ring tone and grit his teeth. He grip his phone tightly. On the other hand, Kuroko still narrowing his eyes. Aomine didn't spare anymore second and run to where the ringing sound came from. Kuroko followed him suit.

They finally reach where the ringing voice came from and stumbled upon a yellow phone with a basket ball phone strap. Sprawling open in the middle of the street.

Aomine finally ended the call and the phone laying on the street also stop buzzing. He tightly grip his phone and grit his teeth. Kuroko finally stop running after trying to synchronize his running speed with his 'light'. Kuroko pick the yellow phone and quickly examine the phone.

The ring-tone tone, The strap, the cellphone, the wallpaper, the message address inteded too; there's no mistaking that is Kise's phone. Even the dense Aomine will not be that stupid not to realize this phone owner, well he has that expression earlier so Aomine had the same suspicion as Kuroko then.

"Aomine-kun..! Please hurry up and go to Kise-kun's house!" Kuroko said in a louder voice than his usual voice. Something bad happened if Kuroko used that kind of voice, since it's rare for him to used that tone.

"Tetsu! What the hell happen and why Kise's phone is sprawling in the middle of the street?!" Barked Aomine impatiently, trying to get some answer from the short blunette beside him.

"Aomine-kun, there's no time explaining. I just need you to hurry up and dash to Kise-kun's house. Really, I really have a bad feeling. Please, Aomine-kun! No more time to waste! I'll catch up with you.. so please!" Pleaded Kuroko seriously with a feeling of frustration and aggitation, while he grip on the yellow phone tighter.

"Damn you Tetsu..!" Growled Aomine and quickly start to run in a very high speed. "... You need to catch up!"

A small smile plastered on the short blunette lips and also start to run following his smile. "... I already do so." Kuroko mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Finally, Aomine reach Kise's house- apartment actually.

Aomine twist the door knob and the door open. He quickly stomped inside his apartment. How ill-mannered is Aomine. Entering somebody's house without asking for permission, but that is not important to him at all, for now. He directly slam Kise's bedroom door widely open.

He was too stunned at the scene he saw. His eyes widen that it could popped any longer. Kise's body was lying in the cold floor. His right hand was near to blood-stained knife. In Kise's left hand a long cut with red liquid flowing out in a quick speed.

"KISE!"

It was just as Akashi mentioned! Kise really did suicide!

Immediately, he stomp his feet a bit and crouched. Picking Kise's body to his arms. "Kise wake up..! Wake up!" Growled Aomine as he shake the blonde's pale body.

Kise's body is getting paler and paler every second he wasted! He really need to stop that bleeding and close that wound.

"Dammit Kise...! Wake up for goodness sake! Don't you dare die on me!" Barked Aomine as he continue shaking Kise's body, but faster than before.

"Aomine-kun! Please try your best to stop the bleeding. While you did that, I will try to call the ambulance and call the others." Stated Kuroko who suddenly popped beside Aomine, narrowing his eyes seriously.

"... Got that Tetsu!" Nodded Aomine and pick Kise's body and place him on his bed. Walking to one of his bathroom and search for the bathroom and wetting it.

On the other hand, Kuroko dialed 119 from his cellphone. After he finish his calling 119, without wasting more time, he dialed; first Akashi.

["Tetsuya?"]

["Akashi-kun, please quickly head to Midorima-kun father's hospital! Kise-kun really did suicide! Just as what Akashi's-kun said!"]

On the other side of the phone, Akashi, out-of-characterly widen his eyes, although he knew that would happen. He just couldn't believe Kise will do some reckless things. Akashi clearly know that Kise has a carefree, cheerful, friendly, idiotic dere-dere personality (that sometimes it's really annoying) he will never be stupid to did some reckless things. _Something happened to him._

["I will head there now. See you soon, Tetsuya."]

Then, the call ended without Kuroko saying another words.

As Kuroko want to dial another of his friend's number- Midorima's number, the ambulance from his father's hospital arrive. Two man arrive at Kise's bedroom door. Just as one of them about to open his mouth, Aomine stepped in.

"Bring Kise to the hospital fast!" Yelled Aomine impatiently while staring at the two dangerously.

The two mans realize the victim and nodded at the same time before sharing a glance to each other. They pick Kise from his bed and put him on the aluminium folding stretcher. Both men lift the aluminium folding stretcher and head outside the house to the ambulance, followed by both Kuroko and Aomine.

Reaching the car, one of the man open the back door. Both of them lift the stretcher together with the help of one of their friend from inside. Both of them let Kuroko and Aomine inside and close the door. Eventually, they return to the front, to drive.

The engine start and the ambulance drove off.

Kise's wound was being treated and bandage. He was given some emergency treatment. He was also using the oxygen mask, to make him able breath like normal.

Aomine is waiting impatiently to reach the hospital. He was feeling anxious and agitated. Worry and impatient all over his face. "Kise.. please don't die."

Kuroko both worries about Aomine and Kise. He quickly open his phone once again and dialed Midorima's phone.

["What is it, Ku-"]

["Midorima-kun, hurry up and head to your father's hospital please. I will explain later and please inform Murasakibara-kun about this too."]

["Murasakibara is beside me now. We accidentally collide with each other."]

["Very well. Then, see you soon, Midorima-kun. Bye."]

Kuroko ended the call without anymore words.

The ride after the call was in silence.

* * *

The ambulance finally arrive at the hospital. The hospital staffs quickly open the ambulance door. Letting both Kuroko and Aomine out first. Next, followed by the stretcher where Kise's body is sleeping. He was lifted to hospital bed. After that, the hospital stuffs quickly move Kise to the emergency room.

While the other hand, Aomine and Kuroko walk to the hospital entrance. As they entered the hospital, a red-head stand up from his sitting position. His arm crossed while his eyes are staring at the light and shadow warningly.

Aomine and Kuroko walk closer to Akashi.

"Tetsuya, mind explaining?"

"Well, i would like to do so but i will postponed so."

Akashi narrow his eye more dangerously than earlier which send Aomine shiver and twitch slightly. Inside, Kuroko has teh same reaction as Aomine but still compose himself to his usual straight, emotionless eyes.

"Mind elaborate, Kuroko?" A sudden new, familiar voice joined in as the figure walk closer to them.

"Midorima-kun, hello."

"Shintarou, you cut my words."

"Whatever Akashi. You could triple my menus later."

Akashi smirk at his vice-captain sudden bluntness. "I hope you will not regret it."

".. So Tetsu, could you elaborate what you mean?"

"It's better to hear the true confession from Kise-kun's own mouth. I don't want some misunderstanding confirming this action, it will add more troubles." Explain Kuroko and receive and understanding nod from both Midorima and Akashi. Well, the dense Aomine and Murasakibara just tilted their head in confusion.

15 minutes has passed, and finally The GoM (exclude Kise, of course) are called by Midorima's father, who luckily the one in-charge for taking care of Kise.

"So? How is Kise's condition, otou-sama?" Asked Midorima seriously. The GoM also put up a serious face. No joking faces seen, since the report is the toughest job for them. They all put an serious and careful ears to hear the results..

* * *

**TBC!**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the bad explanation regarding the medical treatment, i'm so dead confused what to explain! I'm still to young to understand high-level education! and also sorry for the bit fast-paced explanation! Q_Q**

**Next chapter: What is Kise's codition? How will Kise confessed or is he still keep it a secret? How will the GoM react?**

**Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy this chapter! Reviews please so that i could know what you think of this chapter!~ XD**


	4. Healing News

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait folks...! For this past few days.. I'm preparing a new plot for my new fic! And I decide to update this story, now, since I have a lot of spare time... even though I can do my English HW with this.. I sacrifice it but anyway! Enjoy okayy..? X3**

**Warnings: Typos, English Errors, OOC-ness sometimes (trying my best no to do so!)!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket!**

* * *

**The Me, I Hate**

**Chapter 4**

All the members, prepared themselves for both the good and bad results. They need to know the results, no matter how worst / great it is, as long as they know it, their heavy shoulders will be lighten a bit- that's if the results is bad though. But if is a great joy, ah, how wonderful that is! But of course, they will not rejoice now.

Midorima's father stare at all the 5 head seriously. He nodded, because all of them have prepared themselves. Good.

"I have both good things and bad things." Midorima's father, Midorima Jin start.

A lot of sighed was heard. It seems that their burden at their shoulder has been lighten. They all was glad that there was not only bad news to be reported, a good news was alongside of it. Great.

But, a cough from Akashi make all of them stare once again to Jin, so Jin could continue where he left on.

"Then, I shall continue. So, which one do you pick for me to tell you first? The good or the bad?" Jin asked first before continuing.

"Any of them." Was the immediate answer by Akashi, who looks impatientently want badly to know the results. Midorima understanding what Akashi want, give his father a glance.

Jin receive what the glance meant and continue, "Very well, I will all tell you the good news first."'

"The good thing is that you're lucky to bring you friend here fast. Any minute later he will not survive, because of the lot of loss blood. But I must say a good thing that the one who find him quickly try to stop the bleeding, it really help to slow the blood flowing." Explain Jin, smiling in relief.

All of them was joy at the news. They were glad they sent both Aomine and Kuroko to Kise's house. Midorima and Murasakibara smile in relief, Akashi was smiling and close his eyes in relief and gladness, Aomine was grinning and tackled Kuroko, but Kuroko didn't refuse it and just let him be with a small relief smile plastered in his pale face.

"Well done, Aomine-kun." Kuroko smile in relief.

"Nah, it's not only me, Tetsu. It's both thank to you and Akashi. If Akashi didn't see his vision nor if you didn't felt something sorts might happen, we're able to lose Kise." Grin Aomine and ruffle his shadow's hair. Kuroko was annoyed at Aomine's action but in this kind of situation, he just shrugged that annoying feeling away.

"No, everyone good job. For hurrying without hesitation to confirm Ryouta's safety." Corrected Akashi as he put his smirk-like-smile on his lips.

"Of course, Aka-chin, Kiise-chin is our friend~" Murasakibara spoke up while smiling relief but in a lazily-kind-of-smile plastered on his face.

Midorima just 'hmped' with an i-don't-care-look and look the other way. "O-of course.. we ca-can't win if we lack of.. member!" Stammered Midorima as he pushed his glasses back to his bridge of nose. But he was totally lying, not totally though- half lying. But the important thing, that Midorima meant is the complete opposite of it. His tsundere attitude mode on, huh.

"Ah, Shintaro, for that... he can't play basketball for a while." Suddenly Jin said.

They all stop their smiling and stuffs and stare at Jin disbelieving.

"Mind elaborating, Sensei." Akashi stated in a dangerous tone that send shivers and goosebumps to all of his friends.

Well, Jin doesn't seems to mind about the death aura and just calmly nodded with a more of serious look reflected on his eyes. "Right. He has lose too much blood that prevent him to continue that heavy and tiring sports. I assume that from his physical appearance that he is a regular, no?" Jin asked and nod was the reply from all of the currect GoM in front of the green haired doctor.

"Then, if you let him play with his lack of blood now, i don't how long his body will be able to cope with the superb amount stamina needed to continue that sports- but i guarantee that he will once again get sick and it will be worst than now." Trailed off Jin. The GoM eyes immediately widen.

"It's... impossible, right.." Asked Aomine as he laugh stutteringly, eyes still widen.

"...Kise-kun..." Kuroko quietlt said Kise's name.

The atmosphere between them change too a heavy depression. It was too suffocating. It was too gloomy. From the before happiness change into a heavy, gloomy atmosphere. It was too damn, awkward quiet! No one open their mouth to comment a thing. Akashi's mind quickly direct that he need to revert this gloomy, depressing atmosphere into a lighten atmosphere, but how is that gonna work with one of their best friend un-capable of playing their favorite sports in the same court?

"Ah, I want to ask this to you.. I wonder does he ever be involved in other activities other than playing basketball?" Asked Jin to swept away that atmosphere and every of them are thankful to that, although he ask a question.

"Kise-chin works a model~" Replied Murasakibara.

"No wonder that his face is really familiar.." Hummed Jin.

"Sensei, what are you hiding." Stated Akashi in warning tone. Prepare to kill anyone in his way. His friends' face become pale hearing their captain in that tone. They just stone, don't want to be involve in the dangerous stuffs.

But Midorima's father action made all of them death confused. How can he be calm when the devil himself is in that kind of state? What the hell just is Midorima's father, is he even a human?!

Jin just coughed and fixed his glasses upwards, sweating just a bit. "Ye-yes.. I am not hiding anything. I'm about to tell you this. Because of that reason, i need to know what activities he is involved other than basket. If i know the answer, it would make sense but.. if it's only modeling? A pruple-blue trace of bruise on his neck, wrist and legs are so just impossible." Examined Jin confusedly, his hand in his chin, thinking hard.

All of them widen their eyes.

They can't believe it.

They must dreaming or their ears might misheard something!

"What?! Otou-san! Are you telling the truth! Kise has only been involved in modelings and basketball! Even though he has some idiotic, louse, carefree, lovey-dovey, friendly attitude, Kise is not that kind of person to be invovled in some kind of streest fight!" Disagree Midorima.

"I Agree with Midorima-kun. Kise-kun is not someone who will act recklessly other than basketball." Agreed Kuroko.

"Right, that Kise is not someone who even like violence, except when it is emergency. And that guy, is not someone who try to be involve in fights. He despise that things." Comment Aomine after Kuroko.

"Shintaro, are you accusing me to tell lies in this kind of situation? In this kind of _time_?" Warn Jin as he stare coldly to his son and his just clicked his tongue and face the other way.

"Sensei, can we look and know what is the bruise like." Declare Akashi in an ordering tone. And everyone, need to agreed to what the red-devil want. If not, death is near.

But, Jin's next answer make all the GoM' pale, speechless and shocked. Jin decline the order.

"I'm afraid. I can't do so. I don't have the rights to just peek on others when they are sleeping peacefully, healing to recovery and the same thing goes for all of you. All of you need to asked permission from your friend yourself." Scolded Jin in a doctor-parent tone.

Akashi who has the rights to see and know and have the power to let that happen, half-agreed with the doctor. But because this is a public place, especially this is the hospital, he don't want to big fuss over it. And _his _Kise is on the verge of healing and he need it a lot of it, Akashi just shrugged that matter away.

And yes, he will never and he meant it, never ever forgive who let a trace of a dirty bruise on _his _Kise beautiful, smooth pale skin.

"Very well, we will wait him until he is awake then." Decided Akashi, crossing his arms and close both his eyes.

"Then, I shall take my leave now. I leave him in you care then. Goodbye." Jin said and bow slightly. Just like that, he leave to take care of the other patient.

Akashi and The current GoM that are available, enter's Kise's current hospital room.

The room was painted with white paint, a single hospital bed, a two nightstand in the right, a TV across- not too far from the bed, put above on a wooden-furniture filled with some books, a grey sofa in the bed's left side with a small wooden table in front of it, two chairs in the bed's right side and lastly the restroom bedside the wooden-furniture that TV was put above.

Akashi and Kuroko take the two chairs, Midorima and Aomine sit down on the sofa and meanwhile, Murasakibara just stand near the door.

And in the bed, was their friend, Kise sleeping peacefully.

Akashi stand and walk to the bed, carressing his Kise's pale face and golden locks. Next, he slide his hand down to Kise's neck and see there is small trace of purple-blue bruise. He pulled back his hand and gritted his teeth in anger. Rage, overflowing inside his body that he want to either snap or throw his scissor to anyone that stand in his way.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko tap Akashi's shoulder lightly. "Please sit down and control your anger Akashi-kun We all know that it's hard to so but it's not only you who is restraining ourselves not to hurt the culprit of hurting and dirtying _our _Kise_." _Kuroko calmed his captain both with his calm yet dangerous cold tone.

"Damn, the one who hurt Kise must pay a great deal!" Barked the impatient Aomine, like sooner or later he could bite someone, like a hungry wolf to chow down his prey.

Akashi put his hand above Kuroko's hand and smile lightly. "Yes, he will not be able to escape from us. We will not let him any chance of getting away with our hands empty handed, never." Declare Akashi in a dangerous, warning yet soft tone. His devil, aura spreading out from his body. His eyes, glinting a mischievous, dangerous sight that no one and no one, dare to oppose him in this stage.

"Absolutely."

"Yes."

"Of course~"

"Right, nanodayo."

Next, Kuroko ruffle Kise's golden hair softly and sweep some of his golden's lock that get in the way of blocking Kise's sleeping eyes. Then, Kise's hand slightly move. Kuroko pulled back his hand, to touch the silver-metal raling that make some distance with the visitor and patient.

Kise is waking up.

"Kise-kun!"

All eyes immediately change their gaze to the phantom player, who suddenly blurtted out Kise's name in a loud voice. Midorima and Aomine directly stand up from their sofa while Murasakibara slowly walk closer to the bed, to see what is happening and... Kise is waking up from his sleep.

How happy that they could see Kise once again after the suicide incident.

Kise's eyes, slowly trying to open, from the deep slumber and with the bright light, disturbing his vision.

"Wh-where.. am I?" Kise mumbled, almost like a whisper.

"Kise-kun..! I'm so glad that you're awake..!" Exclaimed Kuroko in somewhat a rare smile form in his lips and try to once again cupped Kise's face but the next thing Kise do, surprise everyone in the room.

.. Kise with widen, scared eyes, slap away Kuroko's hand harshly.

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Finally done..! Well, I really hope this chapter is good enough! And deep apologize for all the grammar mistakes found! Please just ignore those.. since i myself perfectly realize that and don't want to be reminded of it again, since it really BAD thank you and sorry for understanding! DX**

**Next chapter: Kise's reaction seeing the GoM surround him, will the GoM finally knew what happen to Kise before?**

**Don't forget to review so i know what you think of this chapter! XD *A*)/**


	5. Start of the truth

**A/N: Update update update~ Hmn.. i don't know what to comment on... but as always, thank you for all the supports, From the reviews/favorite/alert! XD**

**So.. nothing to say here means that, I'm gonna start! Enjoy~**

**Warnings: Typos, English Errors, OOC-ness a bit for this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basket!**

**The Me, I Hate **

**Chapter 5**

"Kise..kun?" Spelled Kuroko in almost whispering. Kuroko was so shocked that Kise would actually slap his hand away. He was the one Kise like to cling on the most, slap his hand away..? There's something wrong here.

All the other's GoM eye widen their eyes. They are to suprise that Kise would actually slap someone's hand harshly. Even Kise, will never slap someone hands harshly. He will only whine or fake cry or produce some childish-spoiled reactions.

"...Ple-please... do-don't.." Muttered Kise is crack tone, as tears suddenly pour down from his eyes. Hie eyes are wide open with all kind of negative feelings. The feelings of afraid, scared.

Once again, the GoM is too shocked to hear _their Kise _to be speaking in that kind of way. The Kise they knew was the energic, lively Kise- that was always their sunshine to help support them, to awaken more energy inside them. Instead of the broken-like-porcelain-doll that a single touch could break it to pieces or the paranoid-scared looking Kise. What happened the Kise they knew?

"Oi, Kise! What happen to you?!" Asked Aomine in a rather harsh and loud tone. He try to reached his hand to rub that tears of him but resulted in Kise slapping Aomine's hand once again.

"... No! Pl-please don't.. to-touch.. me!" Cried Kise in a begging-kind-of tone to all the GoM.

"Kise! What are you talking about!?" Barked Midorima, so out of his character.

"...Ple-please.. I beg yo-you! Ju-just.. do-don't touch and why don't yo-you.. just let me die?!" Yelled Kise, ignoring Midorima's question- with his tears keep on streaming down.

"Damn you, Kise! Why the hell did you even said that?!"

"Kise-kun, please don't say such things. We are hurt when you said that.." Said Kuroko with a blank face but his tone, a hint of sadness was heard. As though their heart were struck with something sharp and it hurts yeah. "We, of course will save you since you are our precious friend, Kise-kun." Smiled Kuroko

"Yeah, what Tetsu said was right!" Agreed Aomine as he grin.

"We care for you, Kise-chin~" Murasakibara showed a small smiled.

"...T-tha-that's rig-right..! Nanodayo!" Agreed Midorima stutteredly while he looked the other way, pushing his glasses to his bridge of nose, hiding his red cheeks. Hmn, seems his tsundere mode is still on.

"I agreed with Tetsuya. We are friends so we at least need to count at each other. One of them are in troubles, the rest will do their best to help." Nodded Akashi as for once, he plastered his most rare, gentle, true smile.

Kise smile sadly hearing those beautiful words that comes out from his friends mouth. How happy that he has such a good, caring friend and yet.. that's the main problem.

"...That's the sore problem. All of you.. are too kind. You all are to pure to be dirtied by me. And I don't want all of you to be unpire by the hands of me. I will regret that so.." Kise muffled as he show his bitter smile between his sobs.

"Kise-kun, you're wrong. You're not filthy, you're still pure and you will not be filthy." Kuroko smiled a bit in that pale face of his, to reassure that everything is fine to Kise.

"NO! Ku-kurokocchi you very WRONG! I'm filthy already!" Kise decline, shouting. "I was _touched_! And I never could return to being pure once again! Never! Not a chance! I'm glad that I could not continue playing basket with all of you again because I hate myself who is know dirty already to play alongside all of you! I rather die alone, in pain and in despair rather being hate by you!" Continued Kise while his tears pour down with a faster speed than before, clenching the bed cover desperately as he will never let it go.

All the GoM are taken back at Kise's bluntness and sharp words. Kuroko's smile dissapeared and his face turn into a shocked, blank face- blanker than his usual poker face. Aomine's face was seriously too in horror-surprise state. His eyes are widen open as his pupils could popped out any second more. Midorima just pushed his glasses to hide his surprised meanwhile, Murasakibara just stare at Kise.

But for Akashi actions, make all the GoM shocked. Akashi.. slap kise in Kise's right cheek using his right hand.

"Ryouta! Don't dare to say a word about being happy that you can't play basket with us again! A GoM without one member is not A GoM! And if you die, how many people do you think will be in grief over your death?! Would it make you happy?! And doing nothing and just stay quiet to yourself can't help on anything! I guarentee that you will not like dying alone! And I know that you can't be pure for the second time but you at least could released youself from the past and the darkness and tell your friends to help lighten up your problems! And the you know, hiding your problems to yourself, are just creating problems and worriedness to others!" Snapped Akashi loudly. And for the very first time, he lost all his calmness and temper to be actually shouting.

Kise widen his eyes in bewilderment for all the sentences Akashi snapped at him. He slowly loosen his gripping on the covers and just wipe his tears. He feels weird and amazed that just a couple of scolding yet snapping words coming out from Akashi mouth before could slowly make a changed in his heart. A bit by bit, his negative thinking, dark clothed heart a little by little switched into a positive thinking. Slowly, the old Kise they knew.. start to revive.

Kise was glad that just by a couple words from Akashi could little by little warms his heart once again. Really, he has such a good friends...

"Ryouta, we promise that we will never hate you and accept who you." Akashi display his rare, reassuring smile, after regaining his compose back and calm down from his snapping earlier. And He offered his pinky finger, to signal the promise so that he will not break it.

"Of course, Kise-kun. I promise as well." Nodded Kuroko smiling and put his pink fingers beside Akashi's.

"Damn right, Kise! I promise too so hurry up and recover so we can one-on-one again!" Grin Aomine and put his pinky finger beside Kuroko.

"...I pr-prom-promise.. na-nanodayo!" Agreed the tsundere green-haired shooter and fix his glasses. He reluctantly put his pinky finger beside Aomine but, the so-impatient Aomine just scoffed at the typical Midorima's attitude and pull Midorima's pinky beside his own.

"I promise to Kise-chin~" Grin Murasakibara and put his pinky finger beside Midorima.

One space left and that is for Kise's. Kise smiled at his friends even though, he was traumatized of physical contact. He slowly and slowly tried to filled that empty space, waiting for his finger to filled that empty space. And yes, he reached that empty space even with the slight electric-kind-of-spine that run downs to his body because of the sudden contact. But, he didn't move away from it and just stay there.

"Then.. I will remember to keep your promises.." Said Kise softly, almost like a whisper with a still-sad-happy expression in face.

Then, all of them pulled back their pinky fingers and Akashi's face turn to his serious mode. Follow by the other four.

"Ryouta, then tell us what happen to you." Command Akashi, with the normal serious-deathly-threatening tone.

Kise's face again turn into a bitter, sad, expression. All of them hate to see Kise so broken, so sad. But for once, they risk it to know the truth..

Kise gulped and shrugged to open his mouth to say the word.

"I... was raped."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Yey..! Finish the 4 chapter! Sorry for the kind of OOC-ness contains in this chapter! But yey.. finally Kise tell them the truth... And, after posting this, i will need to continue my english book report HW.. *sigh* **

**Oh also, btw, for the readers who badly waiting for _"Between Us?" _Chapter 10, will be very late! I forgot to arrange the storyline because this past few days, i was thinking and planning of the plot of my new future fic! DX I deeply apologize!**

**Next chapter: Kise confession, The GoM plan to make the culprit pay while they scheduled themselve with basketball~**

**Oh, I hope for this chapter to get a lot of reviews than usual so.. please review what you think about this chapter! Thank you so much..! \( *A*)/**


	6. The truth

**A/N: Dear readers, I'm back! Well, i hope you have read my notice that I post in ****_Between Us? _****and understand the current situation.. so yeah. **

**Btw, I really agree with all of you! I really want to kill that man who raped Kise even though I was the one who wrote it! #Slap**

**And, I think nothing to be said here so I will answer a reviews!**

**Sanna Rose****: Btw, thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate it! For the 1st chapter is like that when Kise was attack by that man, Kise whom type his phone, dropped his phone after being attack. And, the man doesn't even bother to bring the phone with Kise- That's what it meant, I hope you understand. For the lemon is.. the problem is not the process, but it's the describing! DX I'm still a small girl who is still improving my english so.. please bear with it XD (#PS: If you wonder how old I am, you may please PM me and I will tell you and you will understand what I meant by a _small girl_.. XD)**

**For the chapter 3.. yeah, i even myself must admit that I'm quite dissapointed with that chapter.. If it's lack of description about inside the ambulance, i must once again say that I'm sorry. I haven't been in an ambulance, yet learn about the stuffs inside the ambulance. I tried opening google but still, I don't understand it a bit DX **

**Anyways, thank you for reading and keep on supporting! XD**

**Higitsune48tails:**** nah, that's okay XD Yeah, i was thinking about that too but it seems to be mainstream althought it will be IC.. but how about if we make Akashi snaps? That's kind of... you know? Hahaha XD But like usual, thank for your support, really! XDD**

**princess123879:**** I want that too! but.. it's just my standard to write in this range.. Not only that, it is my habbits update my fic at a range of 12-3 o'clock in the morning for me to update so.. i can't write longer or i will not get any sleep DX plus, HW & Test & Projects in real life are like.. omg a pile of it! ... And i hope you understand... thank you, i appreaciate that, certainly. **

**Well, only that and please... enjoy! :3**

**Warning: Typos, OOC-ness (A possible but in this chapter.. not quite sure!), grammar errors, boyxboy!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi own Kuroko no Basket, yeah!**

* * *

**The Me, I Hate**

**Chapter 6**

All the GoM widen their eyes in utter shock.

Akashi quickly return his widen eyes into his usual state. He crossed his arms and between it, he actually grip it tigtly; unknowingly with his nails, that will leave a trace. Aomine just bit his lip hardly, until the bitter red liquid flow a bit from his lips, to control his anger. Midorima just fix his glasses but actually, inside he really felt the need to punch on something. Kuroko's eyes is still blank as usual but both his eyes and eyebrows furrowed deeper and deeper- a bit of dark side of him are showing. Lastly, Murasakibara, really want to punch on someone / something that pissed the hell out from it.

Kise eyes all his best friends for a seconds. His eyebrows and eyed drop into a sad-looking expression. His eyes reflected the negative emotions of sadness and pitifulness. Ah, he really just want to give up continuing them to tell the truth.

From all the reaction given by his friends, he knew that, they will hate him and avoid him. He better stay quiet rather than they avoid them. He just really want to stop from speaking further but... Akashi quickly snapped. Akashi really did read his mind.

"Ryouta, continue. I don't accept 'no' as the answer. Continue." Command Akashi, still crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

Kise still shrugged to continue. He keep quiet for a couple of seconds, staring at his clenched-fist-gripping-the-bed covers.

"Kise-kun."

Kise heaved a sigh with his expression still drop. "Two days before I decide to commit suicide, I was walking alone in the street and on my home. Suddenly, I was attack from behind. And from there on, I was unconscious and when i woke up, the first thing came, I was naked except for the shirt and my hand were tied above my head. Just like that, I know i was about to be rape.." Explain Kise and once again, tears flow out from his eyes in fast speed. He start sobbing but his tears just won't stop although he tried to wipe it repeatedly.

"..Kise-chin..." Murasakibara suddenly act. His put his big hand in Kise's head and start to ruffle his hair softly to comfort him. To make Kise calm down, to stop crying.

Kise was slightly stunned at Murasakibara's action but he thanked Murasakibara for that because it slowly, his tears flow become slower and slower and it has become softer than earlier, which is kind of cracked.

"Ah! I thought you have reach home and quickly head to your slumber!" Aomine suddenly burst in a rather loud voice.

"Daiki, explain."

"Akashi-kun, what Aomine-kun meant is.. this one." Intterupt Kuroko as he hand Kise's yellow phone that he found lying on the middle of the road.

"Ah! My phone! You found it, Kurokocchi! Arigatou.." His sad face turn into a happy face. A grin plastered onto his crying face that actually mixed really well and looks cute. And it looks.. _fuckable_. "Arigatou Kurokocchi..!"

Aomine unconsciusly stared at Kise like a hungry predator that has found it's prey. Midorima just grip harder on his lucky item. Murasakibara just keep his hand on top of Kise's head and continue ruffling in softly, to hide his small blush. Akashi grip tightly on Kise's phone he had just accept.

Kuroko nodded and still keep on his blank face, to hide his blush and it work. Except that the small blush showed from his ears.

"Doitashimaste, Kise-kun."

Midorima coughed from the distraction to get all the attention from his friends. "Ah, Akashi, Kuroko, about the phone." reminded Midorima.

"Ah yes, it seems that Ryouta was texting with Daiki and was about to send amessage but was attack first that made him unable to do so." Explain Akashi clear and short.

"Precisely, Akashi-kun." Nodded Kuroko who quickly understand it since he is the one who discovered the phone first and because of his good analyze eyes, he directly know by just looking.

Akashi slowly walk to Kise and give back his phone. "Here, take you phone back Ryouta."

"...Arigatou. This phone hold to much dear memories that I will be in grief of loosing it.." Mummbled Kise to himself as he accept the phone and put it close to his chest and grip it tightly.

"Well, that info is quite lacking to track down the culprit but It's quite enough." Midorima suddenly said.

"Correct, Shintaro. Do you have any objects owned by the culprit?" Asked Akashi.

Kise shake his head and show a small sad smile. "Nope, but you can check my room to find something useful." Offered Kise to Akashi.

"Thank you, Ryouta."

"Don't say thank you to me... i don't really diserve it... And It's me who should say thank you to you, Akashicchi, Kurokocchi, Aominecchi, Midorimacchi and Murasakibaracchi.." Smiled Kise.

"We-well.. I.." Shrugged Aomine as he scratched his cheek, not knowing what to reply.

"Really, Kise-chin should stop saying sorry and sorry over and over again~" Whine Murasakibara lazily and lick his candy that he put inside his pocket.

"Atsuhi, no eating in the hospital. Put that back inside." Scolded Akashi as he let out a sighed.

"Eh~ But Aka-chin~" Pout Murasakibara.

"Now, Atsuhi." Repeated Akashi sternly yet commandingly.

"Fine~" Replied Murasakibara and throw the candy to the rubbish bin. Well, he have no choice but to throw it to the rubbish, right? Your pocket could be sticky and it's gross also, ants will gather around it.

"Murasakibaracchi~ It's a waste-ssu~" Kise joined in, puffing his cheeks a bit.

"Idiot. Ants will surround it and Murasakibara's pocket will be sticky." Argued back Midorima and fix his glasses.

"I know that much Midorimacchi~ mou!" Huffed Kise childishly and throw his face childishly to the side.

"Err.. Kise-kun I think you should get rest for the time being.." Suggested Kuroko suddenly to interrupt to the small quarrel that was about to begin and Akashi nod his head in agreement.

"I agree with Tetsuya. Ryouta, take a plenty of rest for know. We will visit you again tomorrow."

"Very well then, we will leave shortly. Have a nice rest, Kise." Uttered Midorima and leave the door the first and waited outside.

"See you tomorrow, Kise-chin~ Get well soon~" Added Murasakibara in a lazy-kind-of tone and exited the room but stay quiet beside Midorima.

"Err.. Bye Kise! Take a plenty of rest so that we could play one-on-one again!" Grin Aomine and suddenlt kiss Kise's hair before leaving the room to where Midorima and Murasakibara are heading.

Kise blush a bit while Akashi, Kuroko just send him a cold glare that was ignore by him. Outside, Midorima and Murasakibara coldly stare at him.

"Get well soon, Kise-kun. Have a pleasant sleep." Smiled Kuroko and bow slightly and kiss Kise's forehead before joining his friends that waited outside.

Akashi also sent his cold,warning glare at Kuroko's exiting body. Kise's blush add and it was redder than before.

"Yes, have a nice and plenty of sleep, Ryouta. We will wait for your recovery." Akashi added as he show his rare, genuine smile to Kise and kiss Kise's cheek and head outside, closing the door behind him.

That action, really stunned the rest of his friends that wait outside, including Kise himself.

Kise's face was now as red as tomato. He couldn't answer back their goodbyes. He just hid himself under the white covers that he just reached up on pulling it.

"...Thank you, everyone.." Answered Kise quietly to himself like a whisper and let a small smile escape his lips.

Outside, the rest of the GoM show their dark side. They vow to find that culprit and surely will make them _pay. _To taste death that they pick a fight with the Kiseki no Sedai especially.. with the team's sunshine.

But unknown to them, a figure walk closer to Kise's hospital room and open the the door.

Kise, hearing his hospital room's door being open, pull his head above the cover. And how he regret doing so.

Right in front of him is..

The person he hate and scared the most in the world.

The one who make his nightmare.

The sole reason of him committing suicide.

The one who make him un-pure.

The one who humiliate him.

The one who made him afraid to be touched.

"Hello once again, Kise Ryouta-kun~"

* * *

**A/N: Yo! Finally an update! Yeyyy! Finally, the man appeared! readers... prepare to punch the hell out of him, yeah! #slap**

**next chapter: What will the man do to Kise? Who is the true identity of the man!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and review so that i know what you think! Thank you! XDD**


	7. Looking for clues

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, minna-san! I'm lacking of idea in the past months and finally got the idea, after coming back from my retreat with my school!**

**And.. I don't have any other things to say so.. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning: Typos, OOC-ness (A possible but in this chapter.. not quite sure!), grammar errors, boyxboy!**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi own Kuroko no Basket, yeah!**

* * *

**The Me, I Hate**

**Chapter 7 **

The man of Kise's nightmare was now, right in front of him. He was inside his room, where he was trying to get a nice rest. But that nice thought of it was quickly shoved away at the arrival of that man. That man, slowly walked closer to him. Every steps token by that man seems heavy and suffocating. As is he was trying to run away in the winter, with thick white snow covering his way which makes him harder to escape.

Not only that, his heartbeat also beat in a very unsteady and abnormal rhythm. It almost look like that he was being pushed in a very deep sea and he unable to swim back to surface and drown.

"Wh-what do yo-you want from me?! Wh-why are you hear?!" Kise asked with no hint of politeness in it and also in a more louder voice than his usually use. His hands grip on the bed covers tightly with his trembling hands. His face also turned paler than earlier. With his dry lips slightly open, trembling.

"I came to see you of course, My Dear Kise Ryouta~" Answered him with a purr that was totally disgusting according to Kise. He then cupped on Kise's pale face and caressed it. Kise felt disgusted at it and slap away his hands.

A smirk spread unto that man's face touch Kise's chest. That man's hand travelled down from Kise's chest to between his legs. Kise jolted at the sudden contact. His brain immediately worked, realizing that his nightmare was about to be repeated. Kise bit his lips tightly, to control the unwanted sounds to slip off his mouth- as the man's hand start to sneak inside Kise's pants and he start to slowly yet seducing touches to Kise's boxer to make that model's cock hard.

That contact, was really really disgusting. He clenched hard on the bed covers plus he also shut his eyes tightly. Not wanting too see that man's face any longer, especially what he's doing right now.

"...A-are.. you.. go-gona ra-rape me on-once aga-again..? In he-here.. at th-the hospital? Have you gone, nuts!" Stuttered Kise, whom still manage to end his last sentence in a loud sound.

"No of course not. My good reputation will fultile. My rank will be lowered- no, I will fired is also possible." Replied the man confidently and innocently, as if he doesn't have any sins.

That makes Kise scoffed and clicked his tongue. "Tch. Acting innocently as if you're not doing any mistakes or bad doings. It makes me sicker! And I will be very happy if you were fired and never appear in my life ever again!"

Thus, the man creep inside Kise's boxers and lift his cock. Rubbing Kise's cock in an up-and-down way and also pressing it really hard with his thumb which makes Kise shout in pain, immediately close his mouth tightly with his two hands before cursing that man.

"Pe-perverted.. ba-bastard..! Do-don't.. do i-it.. a-again.." Said Kise in a angry-yet-pleading expression and voice.

That man keeps on doing his current _activity _under the covers as he answered Kise's snapping. "Oh~ I don't think that you're the bad person type, Kise-kun~"

Kise twitched at the sudden play at the tip of his cock by that dirty man's thumb. "Ba-bastard.. ela-elaborate!"

"Well, in conclusion I will propose something to you, that I doubt you will decline it." Stated the man challengingly.

"I will decline everything that comes from you!" Automatically Kise answered and another hard press was done by that man's thumb. Kise pushed his back backwards to prevent from any weird voices creep out from his mouth.

"Oh? So you will you also decline my proposal even if I touch…" He stop for a moment before taking up something from his pants pocket and pull it outside and shoved it in front of my faces. My eyes widen in surprise. "…This two out five of you precious friends? Hmn.. the name is Akashi Seijuurou and if I'm not mistaken.. the other one is.. Kuroko Tetsuya, huh?"

Kise froze.

The world around him suddenly become fuzzy. His eyes are still wide in surprise. He wanted to be angry and how he hated himself for being weak. He don't want to be weak again. He wanted to kill that man with his own hands right there but that will soil his career more than this. He so much wanted to punch that man right at his face but he can't since he was distracted with… _this_.

He wanted to suppressed his anger into actions but the result is the opposite.

A very fast flow of tears stream down his eyes. "No! No! No! Don't you dare touch Akashicchi and Kurokocchi! Not them! I will not forgave you if you touch even a lay of their hair! I will not be able to forgave myself if you took their virginity! And I must not let that happen to them!" Kise shout with his tears, flowing down in a fast speed with his eyes narrowed.

"Don't you dare touch them! you damn coward! Using blackmail. Really you are a coward jerk."

The man just ignore it and smirk. He press his thumb harder than before until.. Kise cum. How Kise was humiliate to cum with the hands of that man for the second.

Kise closed his eyes in humiliation and the tears just keep on flowing and flowing while he mumbled something under his breath. The man just sneak out his hands from Kise's boxers. Licking his finger clean from Kise's left over cum that was slowly crawling down to his hand and swallowed it. Ah, that makes Kise more humiliated- His cum was licked and swallowed by that man.

He put his hand in front of his lip and licked the cum in his little finger. "So, what will you do, Kise Ryouta-kun~?"

* * *

The rest of the GoM didn't directly went back to their own perspective house. No, they couldn't do that. They couldn't just stay silent and do nothing. They have to do something- to take an action. By taking an action means that they will solve this by themselves, with their own hands. To punish the doers with their very own bare hands.

What they did was heading to Kise's apartment which Kise let them inside to his house. What were they doing there? Well, searching for clues and evidence. What is that for? That's an easy question, to be able to identify the culprit easier. How to do so? Well, Akashi have his this particular way..

Arriving at Kise's apartment, Akashi immediately ordered his friends to roam around the entire apartment, looking for any evidences or clues. of the culprit. All of them of course agreed without any protests or complains and look through every part of the apartment. All of them have been roaming around for almost half an hour but they did not get any results.

All of them are annoyed at the the current situation. They did not achieve anything. They even haven't got ahold of those things needed.

"Oi, Akashi. It's useless. We couldn't get any evidences or clues. This is not a murdering crime, have you forgotten that?!" Aomine stated as he rolled his eyes shoved the the tense aura but made the wrong move. The room's atmosphere changed into more threatened and his others friends hate him for his idiocy to make it worst.

Akashi cross his arms as he closed his eyes. "Of course not and I haven't forgotten that. Do you think I am an idiot, Daiki? Or do you..?" Was the answered from Akashi and lift open his golden orbs, with a menacing feeling.

"...N-no.. O-of co-course.. no-not." Stuttered Aomine and gulp down his saliva as he realize the menacing aura surrounding the redhead devil captain.

"Hmm.." Hummed Akashi in doubt but just ignore it so. "Anyway, just continue to search around."

"But what must we do now? Just keep on searching won't make us get anywhere. It's just wasting our time." Said Midorima seriously while he fixed his glasses.

"Although it true that we're wasting our time, rather than doing nothing? I will choose to waste my time to search. If a miracle happens, after our hard work we may be able to get something." Corrected and explained Kuroko deadpanned thought serious.

"I agree with Tetsuya to the fullest." Nodded the redhead captain.

"Ah! How about searching in Kise-chin's clothes~?" Suggested Murasakibara, as that idea just popped out to his head from nowhere.

All the members eyes widen in surprise. With the background of a lightning as if something had struck them on realizing something. Bull eyes. Murasakibara just proposed a good idea that even was unthinkable by Akashi.

"..Oh yeah, we forgot about the clothes." Muttered Aomine under his breath and clicked his tongue.

"Atsuhi, where did you got that from? Even I was unable to think of it." Asked Akashi in a happier tone rather than a couple of seconds ago.

"Well.. I'm also not sure~ But I thought that checking other's clothes could identify the culprit by his DNA right?~" Answered Murasakibara whom suddenly answered smartly, not like the usual him whom answered lazily.

A realization what Murasakibara's statement struck Kuroko. "Ah, I understand what Murasakibara-kun.. So it's like that huh."

"Ah, that. Good answer for once, Murasakibara. " Commented Midorima and an invisible smile appear and fixed his glasses.

"Atsuhi, I will buy you a lot of snacks for you. You did great, Atsuhi." Complimented Akashi and let a small smile appear but quickly switched it.

"Ahh~ Arigatou Aka-chin~ Aka-chin is kind~" Childishly Murasakibara replied in joy.

Aomine just glance around all his friends, confused. Not understanding what they were talking about. He just stare at them confusedly and Kuroko just speak out, "Ahomine". Aomine vein popped at his head but decide to take those problems later. As he need to prioritize this one first.

Akashi then clear his throat to intterupt Murasakibara. "Any rate, let us start look around Ryouta's clothes." command Akashi and stop for a moment. "But never touch his boxers. If i found someone doing so, I welcome you to hell." Warn Akashi dangerously.

Everyone gulped down after hearing Akashi's dangerous warning and decide to listen to what he said. Oh no, apparently they still cherish their life. They don't to die just yet in the hands of their captain, oh no, not gonna happen.

So, they once again start to roam around the apartment. Checking each clothes' and pants' pockets too see whether he keep something and handed them to Akashi as the clues / evidences.

Half an hour again has passed and they gather together again.

"Have you found something?" Akashi asked.

"Negative." Kuroko replied deadpanned.

"No." Was the instant replied from Aomine.

"Nah~" Murasakibara lazily answered.

"How about you, Shintarou? You have been so quiet from just now. Did you acquired something?" Asked Akashi, in a threatening tone that freak Midorima.

"...Yes."

"Show it, Shintaro." Was the automatic command.

"Yes, it's this." Answered Midorima and shoved a stripe pattern black-yellow with a small unique patterns in the yellow-stripes necktie.

"A.. necktie?" Doubt Aomine and raised his eyebrows. "Oi, Midorima! Are you serious? Kise has a lot of this in his wadrobe!"

"Of course I understand it but this one is different!" Argued back Midorima.

"Eh~ Why is it different?~" Wondered Murasakibara.

"This is, the difference Atsuhi, Daiki." Said Akashi then stop for a moment while he flip over the necktie. In the other side, a label was seen. The label was called "Weshelington". It's a a top class shop for selling any kinds of clothes that involved a business man / woman. Kise, of course will not buy such thing, in an adult shop. He way too young for such kinds of clothes. Apparently, he also hates that style of clothes.

"This label, sold various kinds of businesses man / woman. And the inside were too old for any teenagers. Also, this is way too old for Kise-kun." Continue Kuroko for Akashi.

"But it look suspicious." Conclude Aomine, narrowing his eyes at the necktie.

"True, it does." Answer Kuroko, Midorima and Akashi at unison.

"Give me that necktie. I will asked my father's employee to check the owner of that tie is. And we, will get to know whom is the culprit." Stated Akashi, smirking that he almost win from the culprit. Midorima next hand it to Akashi whom he puts it in inside his pants pockets.

"Tomorrow, everyone gather at this address that I will email you later." Another command was made from the redhead. All the reply was a nodded except for a certain teal haired teen.

"Umm.. Akashi-kun. I apologize but I will not gather." Apologize Kuroko and bow to Akashi.

"Hmm.. Why is that so, Tetsuya?"

"I want to visit Kise-kun once again." Answered Kuroko calmly and stare blankly right at Akashi's eyes. Akashi replied with the same blank as Tetsuya to him. As if they were having a staring contest and the winner still were undecided.

"I have no objection so I gave you the permission." Agreed Akashi.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Akashi." Thanked Kuroko to Akashi politely.

"So.. then, can I?" Asked Aomine who seems a bit excited.

"No you will not. Only Tetsuya who has the permission to visit Kise. All the rest of you will come to this addresses. I will also tell you what time we must meet along with the address. No objection." Strictly stated Akashi coldly and sharply which make Aomine twitch and have no other choice but to comply, rather than having a scissor flying to him.

Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima and Murasakibara just nodded what Akashi had just stated.

"You are dismissed for today and don't be late for tomorrow."

* * *

After that man's departure, Kise was unable to move or to sleep. He just doesn't have the motivation to move his body. He jus hide his teary eyes in his lap as he folded his leg. No sign of the tears were seen to stop as it just continue to stream down his pale cheeks.

Probably, his eyes will be swollen in the next morning but he doesn't give a damn about it now. He doesn't care about his pitiful appearance now. But what worries him the most is.. his decision earlier.

Thus although he doesn't have any motivation to do some activities, he just must write this thing down. He grab a paper from the bedstand and write something on it, with tears dropping on the paper.

"I hope... I ma-make the right de-decision.." Kise hiccuped and wipe his tears away but it just continue to stream down. "Ku-kurokocchi.. A-Akashicchi.. please th-that.. no-nothing happen to bo-both of you..."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: Yo minna! Huwaaa a long chapter! XD Hope it's good and understandable! And is too fast or not? Hope it's not! Anyway, it's already 1.30 in the morning at my country, so gotta sleep now minna! Goodnight~**

**Next chapter: ... Hmn secret! :p #badexcuses!**

**Please review so that I know what you think of this chapter! *a*)/**


End file.
